


Chapter 14

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [14]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 14 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You moved back and forth in your chair after dinner, eager to figure out what that plug was like - but also nervous.

Immediately after finishing his own food, Spencer put both of your dishes in the sink and grabbed your hand, pulling you into the bedroom. He was way too excited about this. The smile on his face was simultaneously cute and sexy. “You nervous?” he asked, noticing the look on your face. You were intrigued for sure, but this was not the norm for you.

“A little,” you admitted, pulling your shirt off over your head, “but more intrigued.”

“Well, if there is a problem, you tell me and I’ll stop. I want this to be fun,” he said, taking your lips in a gentle kiss - very unlike what you were about to do.

“Me too, just...lube,” you laughed. “Lots of lube.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the covered. It’s in the drawer.”

He pushed you back toward the bed, towering over you as you fell backward. You pulled his shirt off over his head and he reached down, pulling off your jeans and kissing your inner thighs. The shine of the plug could be seen out of the corner of your eye and he reached for it, pulling it out of the package. You got into a kneeling position on the bed, making quick work of removing his pants and boxers. He was rock hard and you were already ridiculously wet. Why were you both so into this?

“On your hands and knees,” he mumbled into your neck. The gravely nature of his voice made you wetter. It wasn’t a tone you heard often, but when you did, it was amazing. “While I take care of this,” he started, reaching into the drawer for the lube you’d asked for, “you take care of this.” He had pulled the plug out of the package and pushed it into your mouth. The cool sheen of the metal immediately warmed by your mouth. “You look good like that,” he laughed, the green jewel twinkling in the light of the bedroom. He had dimmed the lights slightly. Hopefully not having the lights on full force would help you not feel so vulnerable. 

You could feel his hardness against your thigh and you desperately just wanted to fuck him, but you were interested and he really wanted to do this. “Are you sure, Y/N?” he asked, before applying the lube.

Turning around, you pushed up onto your knees and took his lips in yours. “Yea, Spence. I’m good. I trust you.” You assumed your position on the bed and felt the silky smoothness of the lube as he poured it onto you. After he’d applied a liberal amount, using his fingers to massage the lube into you, he reached forward to grab the moistened plug from your mouth. Gently, he placed the plug at your entrance, pushing ever so slightly as you inhaled.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, immediately stilling his movements.

“No,” you said quickly, you definitely wanted him to continue “that wasn’t a pain inhale, it was a ‘oh-god-this-is-new inhale.”

You smoothed your hair back, as it had fallen in your face. Again, he started pushing the plug into you, the cool metal slowly being enveloped by you. It wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be - at all actually. There was nothing painful about it - at least the plug. It was just a matter of pressure. He might be a different story. After the largest part of the plug had made it past the ring of muscles at your entrance, it slipped in smoothly. 

“Wow,” you breathed, the feeling very similar to what you were used to, just from a different angle.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice off in another area. He clearly enjoyed the view.

“I’m good,” you said, closing your eyes. “You plan on doing anything with this?” You reached underneath you to grasp at his length, brushing it against your slick entrance.

“God, yes,” he said, leaning over and kissing the small of your back, “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay first.”

Removing his length from your hands, he placed it at your entrance and slowly pushed in. “Oh. Fuck,” you moaned, the pressure from both his cock and the plug filling you to capacity.

He grasped onto your hips, using them as leverage to thrust into you. Slowly at first, and then picking up speed. “Oh, hell, Y/N,” he groaned, the friction and pressure causing him to grow harder and harder. The sound of his hips hitting yours, and your combined labored breathing was all that could be heard throughout the bedroom. He hadn’t yet pushed all the way in, fearing he might hurt you, but you were more than ready to be fully taken by him.

“Please, harder,” you breathed. “More.” He grunted, pushing in to the hilt. He groaned again, collapsing over you as he continued moving inside you. You reached between your legs, rubbing your clit as he continued his ministrations, including the subtle movement of the plug.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...Spence,” you moaned. Your coaxing brought out the more animal side in him; he moved your hand away from your center, substituting it with his own while at the same time pulling your upper body off the bed and placing your hands against the wall.

He watched as your legs started to shake, trying their very best to keep you upright. However, your shaking didn’t keep him from continuing his movements. “Are you going to come for me?” he growled into your ear, as he continued to massage your clit.

“Yes,” you groaned as your body lurched forward, all of your muscles clamping down around his cock and the plug. As you rode out your high, he came as well, pulling you flush against him as he did so.

Through labored breaths, you mumbled. “I can’t believe how hot that was. Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Everything I wanted and more,” he said, kissing your neck, “Thank you for being willing to try it.”

“More than willing. Maybe next time, we can try something else,” you replied, looking downward at his cock.

He groaned, as he gently pulled the plug from your body, cleaning it off before tossing it to the side. “Yes, please.”

You both collapsed on to the bed, completely spent.

“So what are we gonna try next?” you asked, nuzzling your ass into him.

“I have no idea,” he mumbled into your neck, “Maybe clamps?”

“Ooooh,” you drawled, grabbing his hand and leading it to your breasts, “I could get into that."


End file.
